


Discoering The Flames

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Chapter Set Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Healer/Firestarter AU, Mini-fic Masterclass, Word Count Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Most Firestarters have red hair.  Most, not all.  Most Healers have white hair.  Most, not all.  Ruki wonders at times if she should invest in hair dye.  Or perhaps there’s a better solution to people who don’t pay attention.
Kudos: 2





	Discoering The Flames

**Title:** Discovering The Flames  
 **Characters:** Ruki, Renamon  
 **Chapter:** One|| **Words:** 783  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Tamers, B11, 750-850; Mini-fic Masterclass, #10, The Wild Card; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #24, 783 words; Chapter Set Boot Camp, #18, 1 chapter  
 **Notes:** This takes place in a Firestarter/Healer AU version of Tamers, which was about 98% like canon except that some people can throw fire around and some can Heal. Digimon returned post-canon. This is about five years later, so Ruki is fifteen.  
 **Summary:** Most Firestarters have red hair. Most, not all. Most Healers have white hair. Most, not all. Ruki wonders at times if she should invest in hair dye. Or perhaps there’s a better solution to people who don’t pay attention.

* * *

“Are you an idiot?” Ruki glared at the Healer. “Seriously? Are you an idiot or are you just too blind to know the truth?” 

The Healer stared back at her, clearly not comprehending her words, and Ruki doubted there was any language barrier involved. “I just asked if you would like to court-” 

Ruki wasn’t going to take this for another second. It was bad enough that she had to come to these Guild mixers – her mother insisted, swearing that she needed to bond one of these days and the mixers were the best place to find someone suitable – but most of these dullards couldn’t even use their own eyes properly! At a _Healer/Firestarter_ mixer already 

“ _No,_ I don’t.” She turned her collar so that her Healer pin was clearly visible. The other Healer stared at her, eyes flicking from the pin that marked her as a high-grade Healer to her red hair. 

“But-” 

Ruki hissed something between her teeth that her mother would never have wanted to hear her say, turned on her heel, and stalked away. 

That was the third time she’d met some Healer who wanted to bond with her. _I almost wish I was a Firestarter. Then I could ash some of these idiots._

She stalked out of the gathering room to the garden outside, settling on a bench as far from the grand doors as she could manage. The mixer would last at least another hour but she’d had her fill of it. She closed her eyes and soaked in the moonlight; not as energizing as the sun but it certainly helped relax her. So did being out here, in one of the finest gardens in all of the city. 

Renamon’s paw rested on her shoulder before she’d been there very long. Ruki turned a quiet smile towards her partner. Even after everything that had happened with the D-Reaper, Renamon did not often show herself to others. Seeing her warmed Ruki from the inside out. 

“Are you all right?” Renamon murmured. Ruki reached up to rest one hand on Renamon’s. 

“Yeah. I just needed some space.” And time with Renamon. That calmed her down more than anything. She laughed at a sudden thought. “Maybe we can go hunt some stray Wild Ones later?” They weren't as common as they’d been back in the old days, but a few had been known to appear on occasion. These days she was more likely to help one find a partner or a way back to the Digital World instead of deleting them and having Renamon absorb their data. 

But it was still an amazing way to burn off stress. 

Renamon’s lips shifted into a smile. “I would like that. If nothing else, the walk will probably help you.” 

She was right, of course. Ruki made herself more comfortable against Renamon, enjoying the warmth of her golden fur. She closed her eyes and relaxed, as she so seldom did around anyone who wasn’t Renamon or one of the other Tamers. Though it always seemed a little different around Renamon – a sense that she could be trusted no matter what, that she would always be there for Ruki. 

“If you were a Firestarter, I’d court you,” Ruki murmured, eyes still closed. Renamon chuckled. 

“Ruki. You haven’t noticed?” 

Ruki opened her eyes to peer up at her. Then she blinked again. Oh. She really hadn’t. All this time and she’d missed it. Her cheeks flushed red. “Oh. I didn’t know – I mean, Digimon =” 

Clearly they were still learning things about Digimon – such as the fact they could be Firestarters. Ruki sat up more and turned to get a good look at Renamon. Now that she’d seen it, she had no idea of how she’d missed it before. Golden fire burned within Renamon’s heart, as strong and true as any Guild Firestarter – if not more so. 

She swallowed. She wasn’t one to go back on her word. “Then – is it all right if we do court?” It was the only question she could think about asking. There were others, such as when Renamon had been intending to tell her and what Digimon courting rituals were like, and ones she couldn’t even think of yet. But that was a good place to start. 

“I thought that you’d never ask – or figure it out.” Renamon said, eyes crinkling into a warm smile. Ruki rolled her eyes and jerked her head to the nearest exit. 

“Let’s start with a drink. I know a place with awesome options.” 

Together they headed out, a deep warmth glowing within Ruki: joy at this new development. Best friend. Digimon partner. Future Firestarter. Was there anything that Renamon couldn’t be for her? 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Yes, Renamon will be Ruki’s Firestarter. A rare bond, but not unheard of. Also, the IceDevimon episode in this reality was _fun_. One day I will write it.


End file.
